Tales From the Oil Bar
by Sylenttails
Summary: Come ye inside and pull up a stool. Grab some high Grade and listen to well to the Tales mechs and Femmes will tell! Please read author's note.!


_Alright, All that will be found here are drabble sets. Crossing over Harry Potter with various Transformer univeres. I have been getting ways too many ideas and writing them down. So when I get enough to make up a chapter I'll post them. Someday I might even give them their own fic space. But for now their semi-fleshed out bunnies that need their teeth blunted! And yes some of these will be cross-posted to my DA account._

_Please heed any warnings the accompany a drabble..._

* * *

To Woo a Sniper

Author: Sylenttails

Disclaimer: I do not own either Transformers or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators!

Fandom: Harry Potter/ Transformers G1

Warning: Change of speicies and implied Mech/Mech pairings

Pairing: implied Cliffjumper/Harry

Rating: FRPG

_OoOoO_

Cliffjumper could only stare when he caught sight of the new Autobot gunner walking alongside Bluestreak. The thin pointed silver chevron, lithe doorwings, and blue black paint job made the mini-bot security mech nearly drool. The new bot was slightly smaller than his superior but that was not the feature that caught the mini-bot's attention the most. The best thing about the new gunner was the bright forest green optics the bot sported. Then again he wasn't the only one looking at the new Autobot in appreciation.

The two gunners where chatting about the newest sniper rifle to come out of Wheeljack's lab and had just entered the rec room. Bluestreak was the first to notice the amount of attention his companion was getting and directed the mech towards the Twin's table. Sideswipe got up from his end to get two cubes of energon while the two gunners sat on either side of Sunny. Upon returning Sideswipe handed the two Datsun's their energon and slid in beside the new bot, ensuring that the gunner was bracketed in by the frontliners as a sort of defensive line. Bluestreak was fine with this as he appreciated anything the protected his little brother from harm and especially the from the hungry optics of his fellow Ark mates.

Further back in the rec room Jazz's optics swept over the assembled bots, noting every single reaction to his sparkling's appearance. The saboteur was close to growling in parental fury at the lustful looks. Beside him, his long time spark mate Prowl chuckled, amused by his mate's protective ergs' and couldn't help thinking that it was those very same ergs was the reason the two elder mech met.

In the aftermath of the destruction of Paraxus, several teams and crews were assigned to search for survivors. Out of a city of one million only two survived. His team had found little 8 vorn old Bluestreak. Jazz's team had found a three vorn old sparkling with a very strange designation. The medics theorized that the little sparkling's creators must have been alien linguists for who designated their creations Harry?

Both little ones had gone to the same medic but what no one had known at the time is that the medic was a double agent for the cons and had explicit orders to kill any survivors if found. Both of their teams had been due to return to the search when Jazz had stopped issuing orders suddenly. Silence pervaded the area as both helm horns and wing panels picked up the sound of a screaming sparkling. Instead of ignoring the sound of a distressed sparkling, Jazz had bolted back to the med tent just time to see a blaster aimed at the two foundlings. Prowl had followed close behind, took aim and fired his acid shot as Jazz dived between them and the medic. While Jazz soothed Harry, Prowl took care of Blue. Several joors later Jazz adopted the mechlet and renamed him Stalker.

Prowl and Jazz continued to meet up as time permitted, getting to know each other and their new charges. Bluestreak had taken on an older brother roll to Stalker as Blue wouldn't let the younger mech out of site of his optics. As the two mechlets grew, both Jazz and Prowl grew closer and closer and until the day they bonded and became true family. Blue had been ecstatic as he could keep an optic on the more gentle Stalker all the time. Vorns passed and Bluestreak became the gunner his was today, while Stalker had gone to the Academy. Over the four million years that the Ark crew had been in stasis, Stalker had graduated first in his class and managed to become one of the best Snipers and demolition's expert the Autobots had ever seen. Stalker had even managed to nearly put down Shockwave for good and was responsible for many a con meeting their ends. Stalker lived up to his designation by beable to hunt down any con and enter any base to blow it sky high. Stalker was the first bot to be assigned as back-up to the Ark crew by Ultra Magnus when contact had been re-established.

Now, just like Prowl had gone through with Bluestreak when the twins started to court him; Jazz was going through the same this with Stalker. From what Prowl could see, Cliffjumper was going to be the most persistent bot after the sniper's spark. Prowl pitied every single one of them. Special ops had adopted Stalker because of Jazz and his own merits in demolitions. Those mechs where unlikely to go easy on anybot after Stalker and Jazz would be right in the thick of things.

Back at the mini-bot table, Cliffjumper decided to try and approach the new mech only to be stopped by an emotionless Bumblebee.

"What gives Bee?"

Bumblebee gave his fellow mini-bot THE look, "Take this warning to heart Jumper, he's Special Ops. Think really carefully about what that means before going after him."

Cliffjumper gaped at Bee, and whimpered.

TBC ?

* * *

**To Femme or not to Femme**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Transformers G1. They belong to their respective creators.

Rating: FRPG-13

Warning: Change of species and genders ahead. Read at own risk.

_OoOoOoO_

Harry stared up at Red Alert in growing horror. "Oh nonononono! I'm not going to do this! No way no how!"

The Autobot security director pouted down at the wizard, "But don't you want to get even with the twins?"

"Yes, but not by using my animigus form!", Privately Harry thought using his animigus form on known berth hoppers would hilarious.

A grin stretched Jazz's denta plates in a crazed grin, "Turning into a hot robotic Femme can't be all that bad, Harry!"

"It is when you're the first and possible the last Femme to be seen by a bunch of horny femme deprived mechs!" the human retorted.

"That's what Jazz and I am banking on! The twins won't know what hit them, since only the three of us, Prowl and Prime knows you can do this!" Red Alert bent down towards Harry, a pleading look on his face plates.

"Besides I'm sure Red and I can think up a suitable reward for you if you succeed." Jazz leered at the wizard. And despite himself, Harry was getting turned on by the thought of being double teamed by these two while in Femme form.

"Alright. I'll do it." Harry smiled at the two mechs as they cheered.

The end ?

* * *

**Revenge Best served with a Side of Prowl**

Fandom: Transformers 0709/Harry Potter

Warnings: Mech/Mech 4some and change of species ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or harry potter, they belong to Hasbro and JK Rowling respectively.

'_Blah_" bond speech

_OoOoOoO_

Miles snuggled deeper into the chassis in front of him. Blindly he reached behind him for a white servo but encountered only air. The human turned mech onlined his optics and raised his helm to look around. Besides himself and Harry, there was a distinct lack of either black and white dodge charger or silver corvette.

The mustang GT shook the Veyron's shoulder, waking Harry from recharge.

"Huh? Wass wrong mls" the Gold and silver mech mumbled as he came out of recharge. Harry was definitely not a morning person.

"Prowl and Side's are missing!" Harry woke a little more than that. Harry concentrated on the brand new bond that formed between the four a few nights ago.

'_Sideswipe? Prowl?" _He called down the bond, Miles looking over his mental shoulder.

Cursing could be heard from Sideswipe's side of the bond, but Prowl's voice was calm and deep. '_Good afternoon sleepy helms. We didn't think you two would wake until we returned._'

Miles huffed a relieved sigh through his vents, '_Where are you guys?_'

'_England._'

Sideswipes reply was a little too innocent seeming to the marauder in Harry. '_Why?_'

'_Mission. We should be back by around eight pm local time._' Prowl replied unruffled by the suspicion in Harry's question. Tone calm and cool as it always was during working hours, '_Get some more recharge_.'

'_We'll be back before you know it!_', Sideswiped chirped in glee, lust filled emotions bleeding through the bond.

Miles smiled, 'A_lright!_'

The four said their goodbyes, Both Prowl and Sideswipe muted their end of the four way bond so they could concentrate on their objectives. Meanwhile Both Harry and Miles leaned back against the very wide berth. A gift from their mutual friend Jazz.

"What do you think happened?", Miles asked slightly worried for their more experienced bond mates.

Harry thought of the bonding they did last few nights and the lives of his bond mates that he saw... if they saw even a fraction of his own life then...

"I don't want to know.", Harry muttered, fearful at the possible consequences. Cybertronians reacted differently to situations than wizard kind.

"Harry?"

"Let's just get some more sleep. I'm sure we'll need the energy when they get back!"

[In England, surrey]

Prowls holoform watched in satisfaction as he leaned against his altform. He had reconfigured himself to look like an English cop car and led the assault on the Dursleys. A corvette stingray sidled up to the Dodge charger and out stepped Sides' holoform.

Prowl nodded to his bond mate, Ice blue eyes glowing in satisfaction at the look of accomplishment.

"They're all blown up, even the one in the bank. All that's left is the target practice."

"Good. I'll have to see if Bluestreak will be willing to give Harry sniper lesions."

"I don't see why not. Blue likes Harry." Sideswipe laughed in glee as he remembered the looks on the wizards' faces as he tore apart certain artefacts belonging to the Dark Fragger. "Who knew that the power he knows not would be a pair of fragged off bondmates?"

Prowl smirked, "Indeed."

TBC


End file.
